Breakups and Friendships
by Damonficgirl
Summary: Post episode 7 Season 2. We all know Cat and Tess like to commiserate heartbreak with a girls night out, but what happens when Gabe shows up to take them home? Rated M just to keep my options open.


**Breakups and Friendships**

**_***Spoilers up to and including Episode 7, Season 2***_**

**_Setting- A several hours after episode 7 Season 2 "Guess Who's Coming To Dinner." Cat doesn't know about what we saw in the final seconds of the episode, she hasn't seen Vincent since leaving her father's house._**

**_Thanksgiving night, back in the city..._**

"It's not fair," Cat complained, slamming the empty scotch glass down on the bar in front of her.

"Men are pigs," Tess agreed readily, her glass joining Cats in sisterly solidarity.

"No, not that, well, yes that. Men are pigs. And that's not fair. But what's really, really, not fair is that I don't get to hate him because part of me will always feel sorry for him, part of me knows it isn't total is fault."

"Oh it's totally his fault," Tess protested. "You get to be mad. You don't have to be fair. He's wasn't being fair when he kissed that, that," Tess paused and searching and then smirked, "bitch. Hey there's your upside, you get to say that and mean it! Ha!" Tess gestured for another round of drinks and the bartender poured obligingly.

"Tess," Cat admonished.

"No, don't do that, Saint Chandler. Say it. My ex-boyfriend is a pig because he kissed a bitch. A dirty rotten boyfriend stealing bitch."

Cat have Tess a doubtful look.

"SAY IT!" Tess commanded.

Cat sighed, "My ex-boyfriend is a rotten pig kissing bitch!" Then she paused, realised her mistake, and burst out laughing. "I think I've had enough!" she proclaimed, but none the less she emptied another glass. Tess laughed too but she had to agree, fortunately she had already made arrangements for their safe escort home. "I need to go home," Catherine admitted sadly. Going home to an empty flat seemed a lot sadder now she was boyfriend-less but on the plus side at least she didn't have to worry about having to explain things to Heather. Still she missed her sister. Heather should have been there beside them, drinking away her sorrows and cursing he-who-shall-not-be-named.

"Don't worry partner, I've got your covered," Tess promised, and at precisely that moment she spotted ADA Lowen as she snaked his way through the crowd towards them, his smile warm but concerned.

"I'm glad you called," Gabe greeted Tess.

"Gabe!" Cat screeched over-enthusiastically, jumping off her bar stool.

"You girls ready to call it a night?" Gabe asked coolly, trying to hide his embarrassment at Cat's exuberance.

"But you just got here," Cat complained sadly. She was too drunk to question the rush of happiness she felt at seeing Gabe's ever-friendly face. He had become such a source of support to her. Sometimes she thought of him as the brother she never had, after all they had shared the same videos and toys as kids, albeit without her knowing, yet Vincent sometimes acted jealous around him, reminding her that he wasn't actually family.

"How about you tell me what I missed in the car on the way home?" Gabe offered, his body warmed at their proximity as the crowd pushed him towards her.

"Stay have a drink," Cat offered. "Join my pity party."

"Sorry but I'm the designated driver. How about you make it up to me with a coffee at your place?" Gabe suggested, trying to steer Cat away from the bar.

"Oh I bet she can," Tess teased knowingly. Gabe shot her a dirty look that said, 'please shut up.'

"That is the least I could do. We could have gotten a cab, you shouldn't have come all this way. Thank you, for just everything, I couldn't have gotten through these last few months without you," Cat gushed, bumping against him as they walked out of the bar, Tess trailing behind.

"My pleasure," Gabe assured her. "I wish things had worked out better for you, and for Vincent, but we're learning more all the time, JT is investigating the ah, chemistry, behind the recent events, don't lose heart. I know I did things when I was a beast that I regretted, I'm sure Vincent will regret this too."

"No this is different," Cat disagreed. "But thank you for trying. Thank you for believing in him. I just, I can't do it anymore. I can't take it. He's on his own this time, at least as far as I'm concerned. I'm done," Catherine vowed.

"If you want to put this behind you and walk away, I can totally understand. I think you've earned a break from all of this," Gabe sympathised. "Come on, let's get you home," he clicked the unlock button on his car and held the passenger door open for Cat.

"Hey thanks for looking after her Gabe, I think I'll just get a cab okay," Tess explained.

"Nooo," Cat protested through the window.

"Are you sure?" Gabe asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's fine, its late, it'll be faster that way and I haven't had as much to drink as she has and I need my beauty sleep, plus it will give you two time to talk," Tess waggled an eyebrow.

Gabe sighed, he stepped away from the car and lowered his voice, "I'm not about to take advantage..."

"Oh please do, she needs it. You need it. Trust me when I say that sometimes moving on is the best way to get over a breakup."

Gabe looked doubtful, "Just focus on getting yourself home safe Tess. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, bye Cat," Tess added waving through the car window.

"Thanks!" Cat called back. "Text me when you get home!"

"What was that about?" Cat asked when Gabe finally joined her in the car, not that she minded the wait the leather seats felt incredible and the jazz in the CD player was comforting without being too loud or noisy.

"Nothing," Gabe answered quickly. "So tell me, how was your night, no bar fights this time I trust?" he quipped.

"We were very well behaved," Cat promised. "Tess didn't even try to pick up, which is pretty strange for Tess," Cat laughed.

"Maybe she's interested in someone," Gabe mused.

"I don't know who, she hasn't mentioned anything," Cat puzzled.

Silence fell between them and Gabe tried to focus on the traffic and not the tightness of Cat's jeans, or the way the shiny black v-neck sleeveless top she was wearing showed off more skin than her work-day clothes. He swallowed hard and reminded himself for what seemed like the millionth time that his feelings were not returned. She didn't see him that way. Even if one day she might, today was too soon, to close to her breakup with Vincent to change that.

"I like your music," Cat noted.

"Thanks. You like jazz?" he asked.

"Some. This is good. It's mellower than I expected."

"I can be mellow. I mean now that I don't turn into a raging beast when I lose my temper I'm pretty mellow. Comparatively at least," Gabe smiled.

"How does that feel? I mean do you ever miss being that strong?"

"Only when I feel like I can't protect you. Or Tess or JT," he added quickly. "But the rest of the time, I feel so, normal, it all feels like a nightmare, I don't think I'll ever really be normal, I mean I can't forget what happened to me, but I feel normal, the most normal I've ever felt, like I'm finally comfortable in my own skin, does that make sense?"

"Sure," Cat smiled. "I'm really happy that flat lining worked for you. I mean I wish we'd been able to prove that it worked for all beasts," she added wistfully, "but I know my mother would have been happy that you're finally able to be normal."

"I think so," Gabe agreed. "I wish she'd gotten to see that. My adoptive parents too," he added sadly. "But you can wish your life away or just focus on moving forward, he reasoned.

"Is that what you're doing? It seems like Muirfield is still taking up a really big part of your life. I can't imagine you've had a lot of free time these past few months. You deserve to enjoy a normal life, you can do that now, go out, date, enjoy being human."

"I will, I mean I want too, but I can't just ignore what I know, working with you and Tess and JT, that matters to me."

"I know. Just don't miss out on too much because of us. Don't cut yourself off from real life. From non-Muirfield life."

"Is that what you feel like you've done?" Gabe probed gently. "Because of Vincent."

"I don't know. I'd be lying if I didn't admit that being with Vincent hadn't taken a toll, I guess now I need to try and get back to normal but it feels like I'm so far from where I was and I know so much, I mean I don't even remember what normal first date conversation is like but I'm pretty sure it doesn't involve rooftops, fire escapes or government conspiracies. To be honest I wasn't any good at that stuff before Vincent came along and now going back, it just seems impossible. Getting involved with me is too dangerous now anyway, between Vincent and my Dad."

Gabe pulled the car over and parked outside Catherine's building.

"Don't sell yourself short Catherine, you're worth it. And I think you make conversation just fine," Gabe assured her, his dark eyes meeting hers for a longer than strictly casual moment.

"Thanks," Cat smiled shyly. "You too. Maybe we should both make a pact to get out there more."

"Maybe." There another pause and then Cat unbuckled her seatbelt. "Well thanks for taking me home, you really didn't have to."

"Anytime. I mean that."

"Unless you're on a date," Cat coached.

"No, anytime," Gabe promised. "Your safety is my top priority."

"Why is that?" Cat asked, though she wasn't sure why she was asking or why she was still sitting in his car.

There was an awkward moment where Gabe looked away as if he was hiding something. He shifted nervously in his seat. "I should walk you up, just in case. After everything that's happened."

"You didn't answer my question," Cat objected but Gabe was already out of the car and opening the door for her. It didn't escape her notice that he did this. Normally she put it down to his personality; he'd shown himself to be increasingly sensitive and considerate since his beast-side had died. Even before then she'd been able to talk to Gabe about her mother, he was a good listener. But he had evaded her question. "Is it because of my Mom?" Cat pushed further as she joined him on the footpath. "Do you feel like you owe her something, because she helped you escape?"

"No, yes and no. I do feel like I owe her, but that's not why I care about you. I hope I'm not overstepping when I say I consider you a friend. Perhaps my only real friend." Gabe shifted awkwardly. It was a difficult admission to make, but an honest one, even though there was more to his feelings for her, he did value her friendship, it was the only one he had unless you counted Tess and JT.

"I consider you a friend too, a really good friend, and that club is pretty tight these days for me too," Cat smiled reassuringly. She couldn't help but think of how much lonelier the world must seem for Gabe not having any family left.

Gabe smiled and nodded and they walked upstairs to Catherine's apartment.

**A/N: continue? are there any Gabe fans out there? My regular readers may want to throw things at me. Sorry but I like angsty lusty Gabe. S2 Gabe in general really.**


End file.
